Stars
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: Alec and Magnus go away for a romantic weekend. Full of Malecy goodness! Rated T to be sure. R&R


**_Hey everybody :)_**

**_Heres a little fanfic I wrote after a bit of inspiration from my friend Patrick :)  
>This story is 100% dedicated to him!<br>Thank u Patrick! :P_**

**_So please Read now, review later!  
>Hope you enjoy and I'll see ya'll at the bottom ;)<em>**

**_Love Amy_**

**_DISCLAIMER: (I always forget these!) I do not own any characters :( _**

* * *

><p><span>Stars<span>

'Aaaaaalec, how much further?', Magnus groaned. They had been walking through the woods for the last twenty minutes, but to Magnus it felt like they had been trekking for ages. Alec chuckled, 'Don't worry Maggie it's only another five minutes or so'.

This was the last thing Magnus thought they would be doing during their romantic weekend getaway.

Magnus had suggested going to Las Vegas but Alec had his heart set on Washington State of all places! They were staying in a beautiful lakeside cabin where the Lightwoods used to go on vacation when Alec, Izzy and Jace were little.  
>The warlock really didn't see the attraction of staying in a cabin in a forest where there was no clubs or bars or anywhere to shop! He had protested again and again but Alec really wanted to bring him there. On the upside, apparently it was really romantic.<p>

When the couple had arrived at their destination the first thing Magnus openly complained about was the lack of phone signal. 'Alexander! What if I'm urgently needed by one of my clients?', he squealed. Alec just smiled and said 'Magnus, we're on vacation, don't worry about your stupid clients!'.  
>So Magnus spent the first day in a huff, carrying his sparkly green cell phone everywhere he went in the hope of getting a single bar of signal.<p>

The cabin where the couple were staying was quite luxurious; big comfortable sofas with tonnes of cushions and a large king-size bed. It had an amazing view the lake and large evergreen trees surrounded it.

The second thing that made Magnus complain was the lack of a TV in the cabin. He completely freaked out when he realised he was going to miss the Desperate Housewives marathon and season finale! 'Alec! But I won't find out what happened with Gabby and the creepy old man!'.  
>Once again, Alec just smiled and said 'Babe you can watch it when we get home. It'll be repeated at least 300 times'. 'But-', Magnus started to complain before Alec silenced him with a kiss. 'Magnus, lets just enjoy this weekend. Please?'. The warlock pouted, 'Hmph, fine'. He kissed his blue-eyed Shadow Hunter before going to pour himself a drink from the fully stocked bar in the kitchen.<br>That was about the only thing Magnus was happy about, apart from being with Alec obviously and the king-size bed (which they had made use of for the majority of the weekend).

On the second day Alec suggested they go swimming in the lake. Magnus wasn't a big fan of water, unless it was a steaming hot bubble bath. 'Eh yeah, I'll pass but you can go if you like. I'll just sit and watch or something'. 'Suit yourself', Alec shrugged, changing into his black swim trunks and throwing a hoodie on.  
>Magnus sighed and went along with it. He didn't even bother glittering his hair, instead spiking it half-heartedly. He still dressed in his usual outlandish style, wearing a pair of deep blue harem pants and a rainbow tie-dye tank top. He wore a pair of luminous pink flip-flops and popped a pair of bright, orange-framed RayBan's sunglasses on.<p>

The warlock settled himself on the pier, listening to his iPod and sunbathing while Alec swam. He heard the Shadow Hunter call his name over the loudness of the music and sat up, only to be splashed with icy cold lake water. Magnus squealed like a little girl. 'Alec that was frickin freezing!'.  
>He huffed and dried himself with a wave of his flawlessly manicured hand while Alec laughed hysterically in the water. 'Maggie you're no fun', he joked. 'No Alec this whole trip is not fun!', the warlock snapped before storming off to the cabin.<br>Alec was left alone, feeling bad for making Magnus bad (even if it was entirely unintentional). He had to come up with something to cheer the warlock up and he had just the perfect thing.

When he got back to the cabin he found Magnus dozing on the plush sofa. Perfect, Alec thought before putting his plan into action.

'Maggie, wake up', Alec whispered, leaning close to the sleeping warlock. 'Hmm, what do you want?', Magnus said sleepily. 'Go get changed, I need to show you something', Alec said stroking his boyfriends face. The warlock narrowed his green cat-eyes 'Why? It's not anything outdoors is it?', he sighed. 'Hmmmm, maybe, but please Mag, come with me', Alec smiled. 'Ugh fine!', the older man huffed as he made his way to get changed.

Thirty minutes later the couple was walking through the woods hand in hand. Magnus was moaning and groaning about how he wanted to go back and asking how much further it was. 'We're almost there babe'. Alec smiled squeezing his boyfriend's hand. The next five minutes were filled by Magnus complaining about this and that and wishing he'd wore comfier shoes.

Just before they got to a clearing, Alec stopped. 'Magnus, shut up', he chuckled. The warlock glared at him before looking at where they had stopped, 'Oh my gosh!', he exclaimed.  
>The trees were decorated with coloured fairy lights and Chinese lanterns, emitting a magical glow. In the centre of the clearing there was a plaid picnic blanket laid out with a bottle of wine and some unlit candles. 'Alec, you did this for me?', Magnus whispered. Alec smiled and nodded, 'Yeah, I guess I just wanted to make this weekend romantic'. He led Magnus over to the blanket and sat him down. The Shadow Hunter lit the candles and poured himself and the warlock some wine in a plastic cup. The blue-eyed boy chuckled when he saw the look on his lovers face; he looked around him in awe. 'Alec, how'd you get the lanterns out here?', the warlock enquired. 'Let's just say I have my connections', was all the Shadow Hunter said in reply, not wanting to take his attention away from the romantic setting and onto the excessive amount of extension cables rigged to an old car battery in the bushes.<p>

The sun had just set and the sky was getting darker. The couple had made themselves comfortable; Magnus reclined back with his head on Alec's chest. 'So, what do you think?', the Shadow Hunter asked, kissing the older man's forehead. 'Alec, its wonderful', he gushed. Alec smiled, 'I love this place. Izzy, Jace and I used to come out here when mom and I brought us down here for vacation. We used to just lie out here and look at the stars'. Magnus smiled. 'Babe, look up', Alec said. The warlock tilted his head upwards, 'Wow', he whispered. Above them, the night sky was full of twinkling stars. 'I knew you'd like it', Alec said squeezing Magnus's hand. 'Darling, it's beautiful', he said. Alec leaned close to the warlock's ear and whispered 'Just like you'.

They gazed at the stars for a long time before Magnus turned around to face Alec and said ' I'm sorry for complaining. I love you so much'. Alec smiled, 'Forget about it, I love you. All that matters now is us and the stars'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo?<em>**

**_Like it? Hate it? Love it even?  
>Wanna review it?<em>**

**_I'm hopefully gonna hav another fanfic up soon :)_**

**_Have a nice day now :)_**

**_Love Amy xx_**


End file.
